


Gotham Girls

by EchoLummo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoLummo/pseuds/EchoLummo
Summary: Barbara and Tabitha may think that they have Sofia right where they want her... or is it the other way around?
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Gotham Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the stories that I already have written, so expect more of a gap in between them from now on! Also, the start of the first bondage scene takes inspiration from the Patricia Isaac DiD scene and I hope it’s an enjoyable read!

Tabitha couldn't quite believe how easy it had been to capture Sofia Falcone. The Sirens had been working with the daughter of the infamous mob boss for a few weeks in an uneasy truce, but they had decided it was time to take the power for themselves - if they could best Sofia and make her supporters swear loyalty to them instead, the women could stand against Penguin unopposed and take control of the city for themselves. After requesting a meeting with the woman at their nightclub, Tabitha had ambushed her, easily sneaking up on her and chloroforming her to knock her out. She currently sat on a chair in the middle of the room with her hands cuffed behind her and right on cue, a groan sounded from her as she opened her eyes. "Hey, princess, better wake up in a hurry. Busy day ahead of you." Tabitha stepped close to her captive and smirked as she looked down at her. "Can I at least have a glass of water? I can't do much talking while my throat's parched." Sofia responded as she looked up helplessly at her captor. Sighing, the nightclub owner walked over to the sink to do as she asked, and as soon as the other woman moved away, Sofia dropped the entitled princess act and started to pick the lock of her handcuffs with a hairpin she had kept hidden up her sleeve and soon there was a click as the lock opened. She slumped back down and pretended to be asleep again as Tabitha came back over, setting the glass down on the bar as she went to wake up her captive. "Hey..." She got no further as all of a sudden, Sofia stood up and pressed the sharp end of the hairpin against Tabitha's throat. The criminal quickly realised how wrong she had been to be so overconfident as she watched the brunette grab her gun from where it was dropped on the floor and hold that to her throat instead. "Oh, you're not gonna like what happens next." Sofia chuckled as she moved behind Tabitha and pressed the pistol between her shoulder blades. "Strip."

"What?!" Tabitha couldn't quite believe what she was hearing as she turned around to look at her now captor. "You heard me." Sofia responded by pulling back the hammer and pressing the gun even harder into Tabitha's back. The dark haired beauty reluctantly reached around and pulled the zipper of her form-fitting grey dress down before pulling it over her head. She was left standing in only her lacy black bra and matching thong, the latter of which got Sofia's attention. "Take your panties off." This next demand sounded insane to Tabitha, but she was in no position to bargain here. Scowling as she did so, she pulled her thong down her long legs and held it up for her captor to see. "Happy now?" She snapped at the other woman in frustration; she wasn't used to feeling helpless.

"Not yet, but I will be when you've gagged yourself." Sofia tore a long strip of the inner lining from Tabitha's dress and tossed it over to her. "Go on, I want to see that sexy thong of yours shutting those lovely lips up." That really got the criminal riled up, but she only glared with all the hate she could muster at the mob boss' daughter as she stuffed the garment into her mouth and pulled the strip of fabric between her teeth. Sofia stepped forward and tightened the knot even more, causing the cleave gag to tug painfully at the corners of Tabitha's mouth. "Hands behind your back." She ordered her captive who obeyed, wincing as the cold steel cuffs tightened against the soft skin of her wrists. Now that she was secure, Sofia lowered the gun and admired the helpless beauty. "Your hot ass is really screwed now, isn't it Tabby?"

Suddenly, the double doors at the club’s entrance flew open and a group of men strode in to the room as some of them were jeering and laughing. The reason why soon became clear as Barbara Kean stumbled past them... in only her bra and panties! The blonde underwear was bright pink with black lace around the edges, which earned multiple wolf whistles from the men as the pushed her forward. A pair of matching pink heels adorned her feet which made it harder for her to walk properly - not that her captors seemed to have any sympathy as they pushed her onwards. Just like her partner, Barbara’s wrists were bound behind her back but with thick ropes that pinched and dug into her smooth skin instead of cuffs. Her gag was also similar: a thick pink cloth pulled between her plump lips held a REALLY thick wad of cloth inside her mouth, meaning she could only moan softly into her thick gag. From within the crowd of men, Butch stepped forward and slapped his captive’s fine ass to spur her on. “Get a move on, gorgeous, we don’t have all day!” He turned to look at his men and shouted. “Go and get the stuff from the van for the boss!”

As all her henchmen except Butch left the room, Sofia grinned at her lead subordinate. “Right on cue, Butch! I should give you a pay rise for your timing!” He gave a small smirk at this and looked respectfully at the floor as his boss slapped Tabitha’s ass and pulled her over to Barbara. “I’m going to have a lot of fun teaching the pair of you a lesson...” As she spoke, her hands wandered to caress both women’s peachy derrieres before she turned them to face her men. "As a reward for being loyal to me, you can choose which one of these lovely ladies you'd like to have entertain you first: will it be the lovely Barbara Kean or the feisty Tabitha Galavan?"

The clicking of a pistol's hammer being pulled back would fill the current silence in the room and Sofia would feel cold steel pressing against the back of her head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Falcone, but we choose you instead." Butch's voice boomed from behind her as two men stepped forward and pulled Barbara and Tabitha away from her, back over to the group as they all started to grope and fondle the helpless women. "What... what are you doing?" Sofia was shocked at this new turn of events, slowly raising her hands in surrender as Butch took the gun from her hand and tossed it away far out of reach. He didn't answer as he used his metal hands to pull her jacket off, pausing to catch a glimpse of her firm ass that her tight black dress didn't do much to conceal. "Strip." The former henchman commanded as he tightened his grip on the gun, ready to fire at a moment's notice. "And don't even think about trying to run; Penguin said I can bring you in alive or dead." With panic flooding through her now that she had no power here, the woman reached down and pulled her dress over her head. It was ironic as just like Tabitha, she was left standing in only her lacy underwear, although hers was a dark red and she had a pair of very skimpy panties on instead of a thong. Cheers erupted from the crowd of henchmen as they saw their former boss almost naked in front of them. Roughly shoving her forward, Butch forced Falcone's daughter up to a podium that had a long pole reaching up to the ceiling on it - sometimes dancers would use this to entertain the crowd and it would serve a similar purpose now. "Kneel down and put your hands above your head." The former henchman ordered with a wave of his gun, clearly not in a mood for messing around but Sofia tried anyway. "Please, you don't have to do this!" She begged, turning to the crowd of men to try and persuade them. "I have money and land, you can have it all ~ Ah!" The brunette cried out as she was forced down onto her knees.

Her hands were swiftly bound together with rope in front of her before being yanked up above her head and tied to the pole. "Time to shut that annoying mouth of yours up." Butch growled as he produced a pair of Tabitha's lacy black panties from his pocket that he had fetched from her room earlier and held them up to her face to let her see them. As her caramel brown eyes widened at the sight, he tugged on her hair and caused her to yelp in pain, giving him the perfect opportunity to cram the panties into her mouth. The garment quickly expanded to pin Sofia's tongue to the floor of her mouth as well as causing her cheeks to bulge outwards a little. To ensure that the stuffing wouldn't be spat out and to further silence her, the former henchman took a dark silk cloth and tied it over his captive's mouth and nose to form a tight OTN gag. He stepped back to admire his work and some of his men jeered at how hot their former boss looked like this - one even asked if they could fully strip her which was not what Sofia wanted to hear as that idea could easily gain traction among a group of horny men. "Guys, settle down." Butch motioned with his hands for them to be quiet and they all obeyed very quickly to let him speak. "We can all have our fun with her later, but what about the two other guests that we have, huh?" Barbara and Tabitha were swiftly shoved to the front of the crowd so they could be seen easily. Someone had removed the dark skinned woman's bra so her massive tits were on display for all, and the blonde's ass was bright red due to the numbers of spanks and smacks it had received from the enthusiastic crowd. Barbara still had her underwear on though, so it could be argued that she was the luckier of the two just now. "How about we get them upstairs for some proper fun before we deal with Sofia?" To the sound of enthusiastic cheers and demeaning jeers, the pair were upstairs to serve as the men's entertainment for now, as Sofia was left alone in her new bondage.

Or so she thought. While the rest headed upstairs, Butch remained behind to play with his new captive. "Hello, gorgeous." He smirked as he moved to kneel behind her. "You didn't really think I'd leave you all alone, did you?" His hand reached around and started to play with the lace of the woman's skimpy panties. "Mmmmhhhhh! Pppllmmpphh!" Sofia looked around at the man, who only a few minutes ago had been her second-in-command, begging for him to let her go. Butch simply chuckled and stroked her soft dark brown hair. "There's nothing you can give me that Penguin can't. I'm going to be the King of Gotham's right hand man!" He leaned forward and cupped her chin. "And you're going to be my personal slut to keep me entertained." The powerful woman's heart sank at this revelation and she tugged hopelessly on her wrist bonds - how had she not realised that Butch was going to betray her?! She was snapped back to reality upon feeling his metal hand run across her stomach before starting to panic as he tugged her panties down. "Nnnnnmmmm! Sttmmpppph!" Sofia protested and struggled as best as she could, but with her legs unbound as they were, it was easy enough for her captor to move the garment down her legs before they were fully off. Butch's normal hand moved to stroke her exposed pussy teasingly, loving the way she squirmed before him. "Very nice." He remarked as he moved upwards to squeeze her breasts through the thin bra she had on. As the daughter of Carmine Falcone, Sofia had never even dreamed that she would be treated this way! She froze in place as she felt his hand move to her bra strap and rest there for now. "What's wrong, 'boss'?" He emphasised the last word to remind her who was in charge here. "Would you like to keep your bra on?" Despite her best efforts to plead with him, Butch mercilessly undid the strap and removed the garment from the woman's body to leave her fully naked. "Now, let's see if we can't have some fun with these..."

Meanwhile, things were not going much better upstairs. "Holy crap, I can't believe these are real!" A man remarked as he groped Tabitha's huge breasts, circling her hardened nipples with his fingers teasingly and occasionally pinching them. Tabitha could only moan helplessly into her thick cleave gag as they had decided to improve upon what Sofia had done: another pair of her panties had been stuffed inside her mouth as well as her bra from before, and the strip of her dress had been replaced with a much thicker one. The impossibly seductive woman was standing on her tiptoes, bound in a ridiculously punishing strappado position, her arms bound behind her and legs just as equally as secure below her. To increase her sex appeal even further, the men had strapped a pair of insanely high black heels onto her feet which made it even more uncomfortable for her to stand. To further accentuate her massive chest, rope had been wound above and below Tabitha's large breasts and the two were connected by a short length in the middle that ran through her vast cleavage, to create a snug chest harness squeezing her tits upwards and outwards. What's more was they had tied an insanely tight crotch rope between her legs, with a knot positioned right against her clit, that was tied off to her hands and would rub against her with even the slightest of movement. It also served the purpose of holding a couple of egg vibrators inside her womanhood, which vibrated away on the maximum setting to stimulate and drive her mad with pleasure. "That's right, sexy, just give in." The man that was groping her breasts made sure her moans did not go unanswered as he slapped her firm ass harshly, leaving a red handprint on it.

"Oh, here she goes again!" Tabitha rolled her eyes as the vibrating sex toys brought her to yet another climax - she wasn't quite sure how many she had already had but this must have been at least her sixth or seventh. The former nightclub owner bucked her hips madly as her juices flowed freely out, the movements only causing the crotch rope to dig in sharply between her legs. "Just think about how wet those vibrators must be!" One man chuckled as he stepped in behind her to replace the other man in squeezing her massive melons, as he moved away to let someone else have their shot in playing with the helpless and incredibly hot damsel.

There was another sexy sight in the room though and she was just in front of Tabitha. Lying in a spread eagle position on her own double bed was Barbara, a set of cuffs binding her arms and legs to each corner of the bed to stretch her out as she was. She didn't have the chest harness like her partner did, but the men had seen fit to tie an even tighter crotch rope between her lovely long legs with multiple knots designed to rub against her most erogenous zones. The hot blonde miraculously still had her underwear on (only because her captors liked it so much!), but a large vibrator could be seen sticking out of her panties and judging by the moans and squeals coming from her gagged lips, it was on the maximum setting as well. To keep her nice and quiet, the men had stuffed the pink cloth that was cleave gagging her before into her mouth to join the other stuffing before an enormous hot pink ball gag - to match her bra and panties - had been wedged between her plump lips and tightly buckled into place. To make matters worse, two egg vibrators had been slipped into Barbara's bra to tease her ample breasts and make her even more aroused. Unlike with Tabitha though, the men were not focused on her chest and instead lay next to her, peppering her hot body with kisses. Their favourite place to tease were those supple thighs of hers.

The henchman took it in turns to tease their captives, and the one that was pleasuring Barbara at the moment was addicted to the feeling of his lips against her soft skin. He peppered her chest and bare shoulders with kisses before moving downwards, planting a line of them down her abdomen before a few on her gorgeous thighs. "I know you love this, Ms. Kean, don't try and deny it." The only way Barbara could respond was with a squeal as he pressed the vibrator further into her pussy and tugged on the crotch rope. "Hey, man, hurry up! I want my turn with her!" Another man nudged him to prompt him to hurry up, which he did after a sigh of annoyance. "Wow, look at how wet she is!" The new captor remarked as he slipped a hand into her skimpy panties and showed off a finger soaked in her arousal. "Do you want a taste, honey?" He taunted as he held his finger up to her face, prompting her to squirm and desperately try to move away.

"Look what I found!" One of the men who was focused on Tabitha called out as he showed off her whip, her primary choice of weapon that he had found on a nearby table. "They're obviously into some kinky stuff..." He teased as he uncoiled the length of the whip and held it up for a bound Tabitha to see as she shook her head to deny his claims. "I'm gonna make that incredible ass of yours bright red, baby! This is gonna sting!" Just as he drew back his arm in preparation to strike with the kinky weapon, Butch entered the room. "Hey!" He called out as he caught the length with his metal hand to stop it. "Sorry boss, it was just too tempting..." The man mumbled as he looked at the floor. "You'll get your chance later, but everyone's going to come down and see the boss now!" There was a roar of cheers from the happy men and they all left the room to go and see what their new boss had prepared for them. "Sorry, ladies, we'll be back soon to continue with this. Try not to make too much of a mess while we're away!"

"Pweese!" Downstairs, Sofia looked pleadingly at all of the men, Butch in particular, and begged into the new ring gag that had been secured between her lovely lips in place of her old one. She was dressed in her sexy red lingerie once again, but she would not have it for much longer if the crowd watching her had anything to do about it. Her wrists were bound in front of her with rope and she was clutching the pole she had been bound to before with her back to the men so they could admire her firm rear. "Sorry, honey, this is happening whether you like it or not. I'd get to it if I were you because the crowd look a bit impatient, and I've said they can use Tabitha's whip on you if you're a bad girl..." Realising she had no choice unless she wanted to be humiliated even more, Sofia whimpered loudly as she started to shake her ass in the direction of the men. Slowly, she started to gyrate her hips and move around the pole, making sure to thrust her chest forward for her captors enjoyment. "Yeah, show us your tits, baby!" One of the men called out as she bent forward to give them a view of her cleavage before going back to wiggling her ass enticingly. "Take your panties off, all slowly and sexy like!" Another called out, causing Sofia's face to blush the same colour as her underwear and glance worriedly at Butch who simply shrugged. "The customer's always right after all..." Heart sinking as she realised what she had to do, the mob boss' daughter, awkwardly with her bound hands, slid her panties down her legs to remove them. Whistles erupted through the room at the sight of her exposed womanhood before two men moved onto the stage to join her. Sofia started to panic even more as one held her still while the other undid her bra and tossed the lacy underwear into the crowd, like the garments were a bouquet at a wedding. All eyes in the room eagerly drank in the sight of Sofia Falcone's now naked form before Butch stepped in front of her.

"All right, men, show's over for now! Go and fetch our other guests from upstairs and get them ready for Penguin's arrival - he'll want to inspect his new property!" Butch grinned as he was referring to both the club and the captured women they had acquired in the process and he was met by a response of cheers from his subordinates. "All right, get to it!" They obviously respected, and slightly feared Butch, as within a few seconds, they were all streaming upstairs to do as he asked.

About twenty minutes, there was a sea of chatter as they all came back down into the main room and it was clear to see what the commotion was about. The normally dumb henchmen had actually put some thought into how they would present their new captives to Penguin because Tabitha was at the front of the crowd and she looked incredible. The men had found the skimpiest black thong they could find in the place and forced the dark skinned beauty to wear it, the garment doing very little to cover anything up as it snuck between her wonderfully round cheeks. She was the most dangerous out of the three captives so this had to be taken into consideration when she was bound: her wrists and elbows were tightly bound behind her (intentionally done to force her to thrust her chest outwards) and another coil of rope around her slim waist pinned her arms to the small of her back to further immobilise them. Her ankles had also been tied together which her only movement option was hopping, something every warm-blooded creature in the room enjoyed seeing as her massive melons bounced wildly with even the smallest of hops taken. Barbara was right behind her lover and looked great as well; since her flawless ass was on the same level as Tabitha's tits, the men had only given the hot blonde her pink and black lace bra from earlier, but no panties. Her wrists were bound in front of her and her ankles weren't tied as she was not considered much of a threat.

As the two bound beauties were forced forwards, Butch stood with Sofia as he waited for his boss to arrive. The once powerful woman, now reduced to a crime lord's plaything, was completely naked with the ring gag still wedged firmly in her mouth. Because of this, a small stream of drool dribbled down her chin and onto her breasts, but Butch made no effort to wipe it away - in fact, he quite liked how it humiliated her even further. Just like Barbara, only her wrists were bound in front of her as she was considered almost no threat at all. The other two were brought to stand in line with Sofia and Butch grinned madly as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and brunette's waists to hold them close, while a couple of other men held their more unruly captive still. "Showtime ladies..."


End file.
